Always Shining
by RosePetals103
Summary: "I don't know why, but whenever I saw him, he would always be shining brightly like a star." Fairy High/Gang AU. For Bonus Nalu Week Prompt: Shine. Rated T for a little blood at the end


**Here is a little one-shot for the bonus prompt, Shine, for Nalu Week.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

Ever since I first met him, he was always shining. I remember it clearly like it was yesterday.

I was running across the hallways of Fairy High, trying to get to class on time until I accidentally bumped into someone.

"I am so so sorry." I said frantically. A voice chuckled softly.

"It's fine." I look up to see a pink-haired teen grinning widely, and he was shining with light everywhere; it was in his eyes and all around. I suddenly recognized him to be Natsu Dragneel, a boy on the basketball team. He was known for making a lot of steals from the other teams.

"Y-you are Natsu Dragneel." I said.

"And you must be..."

"Lucy.. Lucy Heartfilia." He nodded his head.

"Well, we're late for class. I hope I can see you again." He said with a shining smile on his face. After walking in the same direction, we figured that we were in the same class.

Creak. I opened the door slowly, nervous for the outcome of being late to class. I looked over to the teacher's desk to find Porlyusica-sensei, a teacher who teaches about medical stuff, looking at us crankily.

"Why are you late?" She asked in a grumpy voice.

"Umm.. We were going to class and started to talk to each other and lost track of time." I said guiltly. I look over to our other classmates and see my friend Cana looking at me with a smirk, and my other friend Levy looking at me with a "sorry" look. I just smile to reassure them that everything would be okay.

Next thing I knew, we were both in detention.

* * *

We were sitting next to each other silently doing nothing, and that was what we were going to do for the next two hours. I looked over to him and he was pouting silently, but his shine was still as bright as it was before. I just smiled. Just looking at his shine made the two hours go away quickly.

Right when the detention hours were done, he looked over to me and held his hand out.

"Come on! Wanna meet my friends?" I nodded my head and took his hand. Then we started running towards the exit doors, and I saw many different people there probably waiting for Natsu.

"Hey guys! This is Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy this is Gray," he said while pointing to a guy with no shirt. Gray just nodded his head at me. I blushed furiously.

"This is Erza," he pointed to a red-haired girl.

"Follow the rules and don't eat my cake. Do those things and you'll have no problem with me." She said firmly.

I nodded my head in understanding.

"This is Gajeel," he pointed at a muscular guy with a lot of piercings on his face and arms. Gajeel just grunted.

"And these girls are Wendy and Juvia," Natsu said while pointing at two blue-haired girls. I just wave at them.

The light blue haired girl, who I think is Juvia, glares at me scarily.

"Love Rival...you better not take Gray-sama away from Juvia." I wave my hands around to reassure her that I'm not in love with Gray.

* * *

A few months had gone by, and I had joined a group called Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail had become like heroes to the school and town of Magnolia. I met so many people like Erza's boyfriend, Jellal, and Loke, a total flirt. And as those months went by, I found that I was falling for Natsu Dragneel. We had become best friends, and I didn't want to ruin that. I loved that he was always shining.

"Come on Lucy! Let's go to the Fairy Tail headquarters." We ran all the way to the place after school everyday. I'm glad that we were able to make a rundown building and make it into the beautiful place we know as the Fairy Tail headquarters.

"Hurry up FlameBrain! We need to practice basketball!" Gray yelled out. Soon we were at the basketball court somewhere near Fairy Tail. I watched as Natsu, Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel were practicing. I looked over to Erza beside me.

"They have surely gotten better than before." She said as she sees Gray shoot without a problem. I couldn't wait for the next day because the Fairy basketball team was going against the Sabertooth. I knew that we were going to win.

The practice went by quickly and in no time it was the day of the game. I was sitting at the bleachers next to Levy and Erza.

"You better win this game or I will break your necks!" She yells out in a half-encouraging, half-scary tone. I just giggled nervously at her actions.

"Do your best out there,Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled out with hearts in her eyes. I looked over at Natsu and gave him my best encouraging smile. He just smiled back with that shining smile.

The game started out in our favor, and we have gotten 27 points so far. Then, that was when the tables started to turn. Natsu, Gajeel and a few other boys that I didn't know so well were starting to lose stamina. Sabertooth was starting to catch up to the score. Soon enough, Sabertooth and Fairy High were tied together. I saw that Natsu and the others were catching their breaths.

"And Sabertooth gets another two points!" The announcer announced. The game is about to end and we are three points away from winning. I can see Erza smack her head in frustration to my left. I had to do something, so I stood up and with my loudest voice I shouted.

"DON'T GIVE UP BECAUSE WE ARE FROM FAIRY HIGH!" I hoped that that would help them get more inspiration. I saw that Natsu was still shining even if he was exhausted. He gave me a thumbs up and started to steal the ball from a blonde guy who I think is Sting Eucliffe. He passed it over to Gray who passed it to Jellal, and Jellal had made the three point shot. We had won!

* * *

Fairy Tail was starting to get in trouble with other gangs like Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart, but we had beat them all up and made them stop hurting the innocent. Natsu's shine had stayed through the whole thing. A few months after that though, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow were attacked by people from Tartaros.

"This is war!" Natsu said angrily, his shine making him look red with anger. We had attacked Tartaros with all we had and we had won. Or so we thought.

I hugged Natsu around the neck in relief that we were all still in one piece, but I saw something in the corner of my eye, a gun pointed at Natsu's back. Before the shooter could shoot him, I pushed Natsu away, but not without getting shot myself. Pain struck throughout my stomach. I fell against Natsu's chest as blood spurted out of my mouth. I could see that Erza had gone after the shooter, kicked the gun out of his hand, and struck him in the neck.

Natsu gently put me down onto the ground and started to put pressure on the wound. I could see Levy calling for the ambulance in a shaky voice while Gajeel tried to comfort her. Juvia was just crying into Gray's bare chest. I looked back up to Natsu's face, and he looked very sad at that moment. Tears cascaded down his face.

"D-don't c-cry. I... l-like... it...when..when y-you're h-happy..." I spluttered out some blood.

"How can I not cry when you are like this?" He said in a thick voice. I could see something in him that I thought was impossible.

 _Natsu was losing his shine._

"D-don't l-lose...that. s-smile...that I ...l-love so...m-much." More blood splattered onto the ground.

"I love you, Lucy Heartfilia. So don't die on me!"

"I...l-love y-you...t-too, Natsu D-dragneel."

Then, my whole world went black.

* * *

I woke up to see a bright light everywhere. I squinted my eyes to see a little clearer. I could feel water drop down onto my left hand. I looked over to see Natsu Dragneel, who was without his usual shine, crying onto my hand.

I lifted my hand up to his cheek to wipe away his tears.

"Don't cry." I said in a raspy voice. He looked up immediately and suddenly his tears were gone and a grin came back in it place. His shine is back.

"I love you so much. Never do that again, ya hear me?"

"Yeah I hear ya. I love you too." Suddenly his lips are on mine and sparks are flying everywhere. The kiss didn't last long though because everyone came in to see if I'm okay. I could feel the pain in my stomach grow, but I could also feel love from all of my friends. I looked over to Natsu just to see his laughing.

 _And his shine was brighter than ever._

* * *

 **Well, that's that. I hope you liked this. I wrote this for the bonus prompt for Nalu Week. Can you believe that Nalu week starts exactly one week from today? I'm so excited. By the way, I'll be updating The World in the Wrong Hands by tomorrow or Friday.**

 **See ya!**

 **-RosePetals103**


End file.
